072414ThiagoPirateBattle
sanguineOracle SO began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 15:02 -- SO: Eh this works too SO: I'm not libbby, just GM SO: kk? SO: You hear Ryspor release a vast expletive. "THIAGO, MEN! GET TO THE CANONS! VEJANT JUST CAME OUT OF EARTH'S UPPER ATMOSPHERE AND HE'S ALMOST ON TOP OF US!" TA: oh TA: here you are TA: fuck TA: uh TA: Thiago rushes out onto the main deck, pulling on his pirate armor, laptop secured in the captchalogue, along with emergency gear and piratey shit. His weapons are on his sides. He bolts to the aft and takes out his cannoneers command phone. "Take aim! They are 30 degrees portside!" SO: The men rush to their stations while your father has taken the wheel himself, guiding the ship out into the treacherous waters that surround the two planets in an eternal raging storm, if that storm flung ice-berg sized hail and constant lightning and thuder. TA: "We're going to lose them in the maelstrom!/We're going to take out their engines, fast! TA: Thiago yells, albeit pretty calmly, into the receiver. TA: He's not panicking quite yet. SO: Your father is well known as the only sky-pirate who can navigate the maelstrom, so that shouldn't worry you at all. The speed at which that ship is closing, though... You feel the ship rock as the canons all along the port side of the ship fire. TA: "Reload, faster than you think possible!/We don't have time for your petty limits! TA: "I want another volley in seconds!" SO: As the men reload, You hear a low humm in the distance. Ryspor curses again. "They've activated their sonic shields, and it looks like they have some new weaponry." He points to their ship, which is sporting an odd spike on the front. SO: ((how's your lore skill and or other skills that might give knowledge of weapons)) TA: ((0)) TA: ((though I could swap craft with it rn, since that WOULD make sense)) TA: ((didn't think about that on creation)) TA: ((in fact, he is a bit of a history nerd too 3=:| why is my lore so low) SO: ((ok, if you want you can. If you do, you recognize it as a Low Orbit Ion Cannon. It means the battle has been escalated from capture, to kill on sight)) TA: ((done so)) TA: Thiago raises hit hand to his transponder on his ear. "Father! That's an LOIC!" SO: Ryspor nods, his face pale. "I know." SO: He turns the wheel sharply, heading deeper into the storm. TA: Thiago doesn't believe it. "I liked this ship too. It was nice.." He says to himself. SO: ((When you have to go let me know. We'll have Thiago get 'knocked unconscious' and you will get SEKRIT THINGS when you get back from class. it'll be when you wake up.)) TA: Thiago collects himself, about to yell again into the command receiver. TA: "Swap to flak ammo! We must hide!" TA: "Fire at will! Fire at will!" SO: A few moments later, the canons begin to fire, the starboard side busting up ice bergs while the port fires toward Vejant's ship. The small ammo is shattered apart almost instantly by the shields, but the debris obscures your location a bit. TA: He switches the command broadcaster to the ship's deck. "Lightning rods! Powered and hoisted skyward!" TA: "We have to deflect that Ion Cannon!" SO: As the Lightning rods go up, you hear a deafening, high pitched whine as the LOIC charges for a shot. SO: A moment later, you see a beam of white light barely miss your ship, vaporizing most of the water around you instead, leaving the air heavy with the scent of ozone. TA: "Good! We bought us some time. Charge it again!" Thiago yells, trying to be encouraging. SO: You see the other ship suddenly drop out of the sky, moving below you, their sonic shields busting up any icebergs that get to close. TA: Thiago watches in disbelief at the power of the shields. His hand moves to his transponder. "Father! Ice shards below us incoming!" SO: Ryspor performs some advanced piloting, the ice shards narrowly missing your ship as it practically dances in place. You hear the high pitched whine again. SO: A moment later, a thin beam bursts out of the deck below you sheering through your body in the worst pain you've ever felt in your life. TA: Thiago can't even gasp as he's flung from the ship's deck. SO: You're caught a moment later, by your father, who grabs your horn and pulls you back. "WE SURRENDER! GET HIM MEDICAL ATTENTION! WE SURRENDER." He's screaming into the ship-to-ship comms, pale purple tears running down his face. SO: A moment later, you black out. TA: ((YESSSSSSSS ITS HAPPENING MAYBE__ SO: ((go have fun at class.)) SO: ((you will come to when you get back.)) TA: not class TA: well i'll tell everyone -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 15:49 --